charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Power
' powers float above their heads as they relinquish them.]] Powers are supernatural abilities possessed by beings of the magical community. Powers are a biological part of the possessor, predominately residing in the blood. They manifest themselves only when the being is ready, or as a reflex when they are in direst need of help. Some powers will manifest themselves at the onset of puberty''Lost and Bound, some can manifest themselves when the being is only a fetus.Womb Raider, ''Sam, I Am Though there is a clear difference between the powers used by good and those used by evil, powers in themselves aren't good or evil. Piper once explained that it is just the matter of how the powers are used.Lost and Bound Throughout the years, powers that were frequently used by good are now used by evil. For example, the power of blinking, which is now considered a "warlock power", used to be a witch's power during the 17th century.The Witch is Back after accidentally injecting the Charmed Ones' powers.]] In some cases mortals get in possession of powers, through getting blood from a magical being injected in their bodies or by a power broker storing a power into them. In either way, mortals are not meant to have powers. As described in the Book of Shadows, they become confused, then frightened, paranoid, violent, and demonic and will ultimately die unless the powers are withdrawn.Astral Monkey, The Fifth Halliwell In 2000, Dr. Curtis Williamson had accidentally injected himself with the Charmed Ones' powers. In order to save his life and withdraw the powers, Phoebe had created a potion to remove the powers from his body. However, Williamson was already corrupted by the powers and died during a fight with the Charmed Ones. Astral Monkey Powers can advance or be taken away as a being goes from one lifetime to the other. Beings whose past life had misused one of their powers will lose that misused power or have no powers at all. If they were not misused, their powers will advance. For example, if you had Pyrokinesis in one life and used it for good purposes than it may evolve into Pyrogenismin your next life. Pardon My Past Active or Passive Powers can be either active or passive. Although most active powers are considered the most powerful and coveted powers, passive powers such as premonition are certainly not weak. In a way, passive powers can be more powerful then active powers, depending on how the possessor uses them. Active Powers Also referred to as physical powers, these powers can affect a being or object physically or even mentally. These powers are mostly offensive or defensive and are the most useful during battle, which is why beings who possess an active power are known to make the first move when fighting. Most active powers are used to hurt or even kill other beings, whilst other do the complete opposite and protect the possessor from harm. Passive Powers These powers, also called mental or supportive powers, almost never cause harm nor protect the possessor directly. They are most useful in uncovering information and supporting other beings and their abilities. Powers like telepathy and empathy can develop themselves into an active, defensive power as you essentially share in and replicate another beings powers. Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1, Used Karma, etc. Categories There is a wide range of powers. They all fall into at least one of the following categories. Offensive Active powers that are used to attack and possibly kill another being. They are mostly useless for anything else. ;Notable examples : :Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion, Energy balls, Fire balls, Optical Thermodynamics, Pathokinesis, Light Darts, Pyrokinesis, Molecular Acceleration, Electrokinesis and Laser Bolts. Defensive Active powers that, as the name suggest, can be used to defend oneself from harm. These powers generally do not cause injuries to the opponent. Powers like empathy, deflection and shielding can cause harm as they deflect powers back at the opponent.Blinded by the Whitelighter. ;Notable examples : :Empathy, Telepathy, Shielding, High Resistance, Immunity, Invincibility, Intangibility, Invisibility, Molecular Immobilization, Levitation, and Deflection. Supporting Passive powers that do not cause harm nor protect the being who possesses them. They are far more useful in uncovering information and supporting other beings and their powers. ;Notable examples : :Premonition, Empathy, Telepathy, Healing, X-Ray Vision, Astral Projection, and Cloning. Transporting Passive powers that are used to transport oneself through space and time, even through different planes. The ability that achieves this is called Teleportation. ;Notable examples : :Orbing, Shimmering, Fading, Blinking, Whirling, Glistening, Apparition, Smoking, Shredding, and Beaming. Power Stealing Eames stealing the deflection power from Vivian.]] The most common M.O. of demons and warlocks alike. Magical beings are mostly attacked and killed for their powers. Warlocks and evil witches are known to specifically hunt after witch's powers, whilst demons can be are after almost any power, even from fellow demons. Stealing powers from a being usually ends in the death of the victim. Demons generally steal powers to build up their own power and take over the Underworld. absorbing the powers from a power-sucking athame.]] There are certain ways in order for a power to be stolen. Warlocks generally prefer to use athames. They stab their victim, which automatically transfers the powers from the victim to the warlock.Something Wicca This Way Comes If they are in the possession of a power-sucking athame, they can choose to store the power in that athame until they are ready to absorb the power.Blinded by the Whitelighter, Witch Wars Evil witches generally use spells and potions to steal another witch's powers. This allows them to steal the powers from a being without that being even knowing it or even from a distance, so that they will not be harmed. Vanquishing an evil witch usually results in the powers being send back to their original possessors, if they are still alive. Notes 's powers in the Demonic Wasteland about to be absorbed by the Beast.]] * The Charmed Ones are the only beings to have a "power-connection". * Some artifacts like the Book of Shadows, have powers as well. Though these were given to them by charms and spells that beings have cast upon them. ** In addition there are artifacts that are specifically created to contain powers. These power containers, are used to store powers. * When demons are vanquished, they are sent to the Demonic Wasteland. They combust in the atmosphere and their powers fall down to the ground. The powers will stay their until they are absorbed by the Beast of the wasteland. * Powers can be trained. According to Grams, this is of uttermost importance when a witch is pregnant. * Beings can have their powers stripped by a special Power Stripping Potion or be bound by a potion or spell. Sound Effects Each power has its particular sound effect to accompany it as it activates. If a power has a prolonged effect, such as Molecular Immobilization, a corresponding sound effect may also be heard as the power deactivates. You can download all the sound effects here. Notes and References Category:Powers